


White Rose

by Amatia



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This morning I told a blog I follow on tumblr that I would write her a White Rose Fan Fic. She has amazing art and is very adorable. If you want to check her art out, I think she would very much appreciate it,  her blog is kumafromtaiwan.tumblr.com.</p></blockquote>





	White Rose

It was a cold winter day and Ruby walked to a grave that she hadn’t been to for a long time. It had been forever since she had walked through the forest, where the Beowulves lurk and hunt for prey. Ruby laid a single rose by the grave and started to walk back to her home. Weiss knew about her mother being gone, but she never told her where she was buried, she also never told her when she went to go see her mother. Ruby knew that Weiss didn’t like that. It took a while for the black haired woman to get back home. She smiled to herself and started to make some cookies for Weiss, Rudolf and Winifred, from when they come back from the park. Weiss promised to take the children to the park today. The white haired woman sat on a sled with Winifred and slide down the hill with her. She was scared to go alone. Rudolf on the other hand, was excited to go by himself for once, Ruby wouldn’t let him sled by himself. Once Weiss and Winifred got to the bottom of the hill, Weiss helped her little daughter up, before Rudolf accidentally ran her over. Winifred started to tear up a bit while she was getting up, again.

“Rudolf, why did you do that?” Weiss asked, irritably.

“It was an accident mamma.” Rudolf answered.

“Apologize to your sister, right this instant.” She demanded.

Rudolf went up to his sister and apologized, but Winifred slapped him in his face and started to laugh. She then ran away. Rudolf went after her and threw a snowball at her and she threw one at him. Winifred ended up throwing one that hit Weiss and she smirked a little. She then started to throw snowballs at the both of them until that got tired. Winifred started to make a snow angel and giggled. The other two started to laugh as well. Weiss got up and helped the other two up.

“We should go home and get something to eat.” She said.

“Yay!” The two children said in unison.

“Mamma, can you carry me? Please?” Rudolf asked. He didn’t walk back home.

“I guess.” Weiss said. She then gave him a piggy back ride.

Winifred looked up at her mother and raised her and grabbed onto her, signaling that she wanted to be carried as well.

“Fine.” Weiss agreed. She managed to find a way to carry them both and walked back home to Ruby.

She opened the door and smelled the sweet smell of cookies. She put the kids down and saw them run towards the kitchen. Ruby smiled and got energetic. She handed the two some of the cookies that she baked. She also gave them some milk to go along with the cookies. Weiss walked into the kitchen and gave Ruby a hug from behind. She then kissed her neck and then watched her children eat as many cookies as they possibly could. 

“So how was the park?” Ruby asked.

“It was fun. We got to go sledding and had a snowball fight and I made a snow angel.” Winifred explained. “Next time, we should all go together.” She added.

“Yes!” Ruby said, excitedly.

Ruby walked over to Winifred and hugged her. Rudolf stood up and walked over to the two and hugged them and the two hugged him back. All three of them started to giggle, endlessly.

“So cute.” Weiss said. 

She couldn’t handle anymore of the cuteness, so she left the room. She sat on the couch and tried to calm herself. She was happy that she had this family, and so was Ruby. Their anniversary was coming up and Weiss needed to surprise Ruby. She picked up a piece of paper and started to write down some ideas, to surprise her, but none of them worked. Days went by and their anniversary has arrived. Ruby already woke up and cooked Weiss a special breakfast. She grabbed the kids, so they all can be in on the fun. They took the food to their room and quietly opened the door. The children bursted through the door screaming and laughing. Weiss still wasn’t up, so Ruby put the food aside and sat on top of her sleeping wife and started to slapping her shoulder until she woke up. The kids were there helping her mother. Weiss finally woke up and she sat up. The two children moved aside and the black haired girl kissed her. Weiss blushed and kissed her back.

“Happy anniversary! Happy anniversary!” The children yelled.

“I made you some food.” Ruby said, really excited.

“Oh really?” Weiss asked, turning her head towards the food.

She smiled as Ruby got off of her and handed her the food. The white haired female started to eat and Ruby was waiting to see how she liked it. She was really excited to her what she had to say.

“It’s good.” The white haired female informed. Weiss kept on eating the food.

There was a knock on the front door. The kids rushed to go see who it was and saw that it was Yang and Blake. The two went to find Ruby and Weiss. Ruby was surprised, but rushed over to her older sister and gave her a great big hug.

“Why are you guys here?” Ruby asked.

“Because Weiss wanted to take care of your children for the day.” Yang responded. “Well, kids, we are going to go somewhere fun!~” She added, very enthused.

“This time can we watch you burn Grimm creatures, while you are almost dead afterwords?” Blake reminded her.

“What, they had fun.” Yang said, as she was walking with the three of them out of house.

“Now I’m concerned.” Weiss said.

“Don’t worry, Blake’s with her.” Ruby told her.

“That doesn’t help you dolt.” The white haired woman responded.

“Hehe.” Ruby giggled. “So what do we have in store today?” She asked. 

“Wait and see.” Weiss said, kissing her.

After an hour, the two headed to the movies. It was one of many things that Weiss had planned for the day. They walked all over town, looking at the sites and watching some street performances. Ruby got excited and almost started to do her own street performances. They went shopping and went to get food, but Ruby got concerned for her children and started to call Blake, knowing that they were okay and weren’t hurt and Yang not putting them in danger. The night winded down and the two went to a romantic dinner. A romantic dinner with candles and everything. Weiss stared longingly into Ruby’s eyes and she blushed, heavily.

“After this, I have something special to show you.” The white haired female informed her.

“What is it?” Ruby asked, whining a little bit. She didn’t surprises from Weiss.

“That is my little secret.” Weiss smirked.

“Awe!” Ruby whined.

Ruby became impatient and wanted to rush dinner, but she tried to hide it. Weiss knew what she was doing and laughed a little bit. Once dinner was over, Weiss took Ruby somewhere private, to the park where they had their first date.

“Why are we here-” Ruby asked before she got cut off.

She then heard loud explosions of fireworks that were exploding off in the distance.

“That’s why.” Weiss said.

“Wow! That’s pretty!” Ruby said, getting all excited. “Thank you so much.” She added. Ruby then dug out of her purse for Weiss’ gift and handed it to her. “I know it’s not much, but I hope you like it.” She said.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you Ruby.” The white haired woman thanked her. She then put the necklace with their family crest on it, around her neck.

Weiss then kissed Ruby and she kissed her back. The two then watched the fireworks until it was over.

**Author's Note:**

> This morning I told a blog I follow on tumblr that I would write her a White Rose Fan Fic. She has amazing art and is very adorable. If you want to check her art out, I think she would very much appreciate it, her blog is kumafromtaiwan.tumblr.com.


End file.
